Trapped With You
by CyberDeletion
Summary: //... was about to walk off, when they heard something that sound of glass shattering.// Ryo, my OC, and a murderer are trapped in a school library. (Ryo/OC) Flames will be thrown at CyberDramon, and he gets angry when I do that... so please no flames.


Trapped With You

By: CyberDeletion

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Sarah belongs to Digimagic. I own my Ideas, don't use them.

Note: My character, Katsu Omega, has the ability to travel between Dimensions. She's also a Tamer. In this fic, the Tamers and the Digi-Destined know each other, but it's not really a cross-over. She's not me! Also, don't ask me what possessed me to write this.

Another Note: Thanks to all the people who reviewed with title ideas, and a special thanks to Heroine of the Valley, who came up with the title that everybody liked. Go read First Crush! It's an awesome fic!

~ * ~

It was a school day. Ryo Akiyama walked up to a slender girl with golden brown, shoulder-length hair that usually hung over one eye, who was currently pulling books out from her locker. She looked at him as he came closer, her gold-flecked gray eyes giving him a suspicious, piercing look.

"Hi, Kat."

"What do you want?" she asked coldly. She had been fairly chill to him before, but now she was ice cold, ever since she had a fight with her friend Sarah and moved to the Tamer's world. Even worse, she seemed to think it was his fault. It had been two weeks, and he still didn't know why.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"What are you up to, Akiyama?" Ryo mentally rolled his eyes. Kat didn't even call him by his first name anymore. It was either his last name or a nickname like, 'Mr. Tamer'.

"I'm not up to anything."

"Just like you weren't up to anything before!" said Katsu angrily, slamming her locker door and walking away.

'_Why does she hate me?..._' Thought Ryo, going to his next class. He had been trying to get things back to the way they were, when they bickered over small things and competed in everything they did, but it was sometimes almost fun. He would never tell anyone, but he had a small crush on her, and was only mean to her before to hide it. He was also feeling kind of sorry for Kat. Not only had she fought with Sarah, but Sarah had gotten most of the Digi-Destined to side with her, so Katsu had them and their friends angry at her. The people who really understood her had shunned her, and now she was in a new school where most people just kept away from her.

After another week, things began to become a normal routine. Ryo hadn't given up on being nice to Kat. He noticed changes in Kat, though, and was kind of worried. She was becoming more reclusive, quieter, and missing school days without an excuse. One day, Ryo stopped by Kat's locker for another futile attempt at friendliness.

"Hey Kat, what's-" Ryo stopped. He saw something like a deep scratch on Kat's wrist. He grabbed her hand, and got a good look at it. It was short and straight, too straight to be a scratch. He saw other, fainter marks close by it.

"What are you doing, Akiyama?!" growled Katsu, pulling her hand away from his gaze.

"What happened?"

Kat turned away from him, getting the supplies for her next class. "Why don't you tell me. You're the one who once said I could kill myself with scissors."

"You didn't… you haven't been… " He lowered his voice. "you haven't been cutting yourself, have you?"

Katsu closed her locker and said, "What I do is none of your business," and walked off.

Ryo looked speechlessly after her. Had she really been cutting herself? Maybe he was wrong, maybe she got in a fight or something. But still…

That Friday, Ryo was in Social Studies, a class he had with Katsu. Kat had been avoiding him ever since he saw the marks on her wrist. He sat down just as the bell rang for the last class of the day.

"Good afternoon, class." Said their teacher, Mr. Miyasuzu. He was greeted by most of the class mumbling "good afternoon" back in the usual, bored fashion.

"Today I have good news. You have a new project!" The whole class groaned. Ryo wondered how anybody could see a project as a good thing. Mr. Miyasuzu was unfazed. 

"You will have to study one aspect of an ancient civilization I assign you and write a three-page report." The class groaned again. "I've already picked your partners. Let's see, Akiyama and Omega, You have Ancient Egypt. Shioda and…" The teacher droned on, eventually partnering everybody up. When he was done, he cleared his throat. "OK, now that you all have your partners and subjects, we are heading to the library." The students gathered up their things and headed to the gigantic new library. Mr. Miyasuzu told them that he'd warn them five minutes before the bell rang, and let them go. Ryo found Kat already looking for books.

"I was thinking that we could study the different gods of Ancient Egypt," he said.

"Fine by me." They found some of the books they needed on the second floor and took notes. They were all alone up on the second floor, and they had been working hard.

"I'm going to rest my eyes a bit," declared Kat. She leaned back in the chair and fell asleep a minute later. Ryo thought that was a good idea, and fell asleep too. A couple hours later, Ryo woke up. He blinked and rubbed his eyes. It was dark in the library. He checked his watch. It said it was 10:30!

"Kat! Hey Kat, wake up!" He shook her.

"What time is it?" asked Katsu.

"10:30."

"Oh, shoot! Well It's Friday, we either try to survive the weekend or try to get out. I'm getting out." Katsu got out a flashlight from her backpack, stood up and began walking to the nearest window.

"Kat! We're on the second floor! Do you want to break your leg?"

"No. I'm seeing if it will open; the others might open too if this one can." She pushed and pulled on the window, but it wouldn't budge. After trying a few more windows, Kat sat back down. She pulled out a mini radio. 

"I wonder what's on," she said, turning it to her favorite station. 

They heard the very end of a song, and the DJ came on immediately and said, "Ok people! I just got this note. Apparently there's a gambling-addicted convict that's been spotted around here. He's considered armed and dangerous. He was last spotted around…" Kat's radio went fuzzy as the batteries died. She cursed and smacked it, but it didn't work.

"Well, he probably wasn't around here anyway," said Ryo. Katsu muttered something that sounded suspiciously like, "Baka."

"What'd you just say?!" said Ryo. Katsu turned around and was about to walk off, when they heard something that sounded like glass shattering.

"I'm gonna go look downstairs, I'll be right back," said Katsu. 

Ryo waited for about ten minutes, then went down to look for her. It was quiet downstairs, and he wondered if they really heard glass break. 

Stopping near a table, he called, "Ka-a-a-at, Where are you-u-u-u-u?" It echoed in the vast Library, the only sound he could hear. After a while he heard footsteps. He had armed himself with one of the chairs, when he saw it was Kat, running toward him. She leaned against one of the bookshelves, clutching her side and panting. He saw she was bleeding pretty badly from several deep gashes, the deepest one where she held her side.

"Here -- Convict -- Ran -- Coming --" she gasped for air after every other word, and made completely no sense to Ryo.

"Wait, catch your breath first," he said. She shook her head and looked at him. Her expression was urgent.

"He's here -- the Convict -- found me -- tried to --" Kat winced, gesturing toward the wounds, and looked at Ryo again, still breathing quickly.  
"He's gonna kill you -- If you don't get out -- of here now," she said.

"If we can find the window he got through, we can escape," said Ryo.

Katsu nodded. "I think I know -- where it might -- be around," she whispered.

"Where?" He heard another pair of footsteps approaching.

"Archaeology -- section. Hurry!"

"Come on, let's go!" said Ryo. They ran away from the noise, but the convict increased his speed, too.

"I'm -- slowing -- you -- down… Leave -- me…" panted Kat. She stumbled, and Ryo caught her.

"Come on, we're almost there!" Ryo could see the broken window from where they stood.

Kat looked up, then cried, "Ryo, Watch out!" The next thing he knew, someone had grabbed him from behind. Ryo struggled, and found the attacker had pressed a knife against his throat.

"Don't move or the boy's dead."

"Ryo!" For a moment Kat looked as though she was panicking, but then she stood tall, using the bookshelf for support. She had a grimly bemused face, as though she had thought of something that was really stupid but just might work.

"So,… you like to gamble?… How about a game… of Russian Roulette?" she said, pulling out a gun and loading it. "Only here,… let's play it a little… differently… I'll load several bullets,… that way,… somebody has to lose."

"Kid," said the convict, unnerved that a twelve-year-old was suggesting Russian Roulette. "Don't be crazy! You'll kill yourself!"

"Yeah,… I might," Katsu smiled a little. "But who's… more afraid? Is gambling… not your thing… anymore? Gone Chicken?

"What do you know? You're just a kid!"

"Then you… go first."

"Hey! That's the gun you stole from me! Toss it here and I'll play."

"Allow me." Kat fired the gun, shooting the guy in the shoulder.

"Damn!" shouted the convict, dropping the knife, falling backwards into a bookshelf, accidentally knocking several large dictionaries off and onto his head, knocking him out.

Kat tossed the gun to the side, leaning against the bookshelf. Ryo went over to her.

"Kat," he said, sternly, "You can be so stupid sometimes! Do you know how many things could have gone wrong with that half-baked idea? You could have gotten yourself killed!"

"Yeah… but it worked. Let's go." They got to the window, but it was out of their reach.

"What are we gonna do now?" Ryo wondered aloud.

"Pile up books?" suggested Kat.

"It would probably fall over," said Ryo.

"What if we… climbed on that?" Said Kat, gesturing towards a table. They pushed the table over to the window, stacked several large books on top and managed to scramble through the broken window.

"Now we have to… find a phone," panted Kat, lying on the ground. "Give me a minute."

"Kat… before go find a phone, I want to ask you something," said Ryo.

"What is it?"

"Why do you hate me?"

Kat sat up, a look of confusion on her face. "I don't hate you!"

"Then why are you always so mean to me?"

"…" Kat looked away. "I… I like you,… but I didn't… you know… want you to know."

"Really? I had no idea."

"My turn. Before I came here… you were mean. Now you act nice. Why?"

"I felt kind of bad for you, and figured you didn't need an enemy right now."

"It's funny. We got along in there."

"Yeah… why the sudden change?"

"I figured being angry at you… wasn't going to solve the problem."

"That's another thing. Why were you angry at me in the first place?"

"Someone told me… you started the rumor."

"What rumor?"

"I'm not sure myself, but it was pretty bad. Sarah came up to me and started yelling at me. I had no idea what she was talking about. Sorry I blamed you."

"It's not your fault. Someone lied to you."

"I shouldn't have listened."

"Well, I don't blame you. My track record isn't exactly perfect."

Kat grinned. "You got that right, Mr. Tamer."

"Oh, don't start that again. Come on, let's go," he said, helping Kat up.

"Ryo, one more thing. Why were you mean to me?"

"…I like you, Katsu." They smiled at each other. "Come on," said Ryo, "I've got some change and I think there's a payphone around here."

* _Two weeks later_ *

Ryo was walking home from school. A light breeze blew some of the leaves around his feet. He remembered the night that he and Kat had gotten trapped in the Library. After having learned what happened, the police broke into the Library and found the convict gone, along with the knife and the gun. 'I'll be back' had been scratched into a Dictionary cover. Kat had been taken to the hospital for the cuts. Ryo still remembered the conversation he had with her partner the night after.

*_flashback_*

Ryo had opened the door to his room and found Kat's cat-type rookie-level partner, Kanekomon, sitting on his bed.

"What are you doing here?" he had asked.

"I wanted to thank you."

"For what?"

"For helping Kat. For telling her you like her."

"How did you… nevermind. I didn't really do anything."

"You said just the thing she needed to hear. She was really depressed. She'd been cutting herself and had planned on committing suicide last night. She thought everybody hated her. I read her Diary."

Ryo's stomach had dropped at the word 'suicide'. "Did you talk to her about it?"

"I just read it tonight. She never listens to me anyway. That's the bad news, here's the good news: The newest entry said that she couldn't believe how stupid she was, how you like her, and how Sarah had heard the news and the truth, called to apologized and invited her to go back."

"Kat's leaving?"

"I don't know, she hasn't decided yet." Kanekomon had leaped to the open window, and just before leaving, said, "Just remember, she likes you," and left.

*_end flashback_*

Ryo heard someone call to him. "Hey! Ryo! Wait up!" The person smiled. "There's a great movie out. Wanna see it with me tonight?"

"Sounds great, Kat."

~ * ~

CyberDeletion: OK, so I suck at endings.

Ryo: I don't know, I like the way it turned out.

CyberDeletion: That's just because you got the girl. R&R! Please don't flame me. (Once again, thanks Heroine of the Valley!)

Katsu: BTW, for those who don't know, "Baka" means "Stupid" or "Idiot" in Japanese.

~ * ~


End file.
